


Repetition

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, They're idiots in love, and anal sex, and butt plug, and fuckin feelings, obviously, porn with little plot, post s8 fic, they have sex, with some blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: It always ends up like this, every time they get together; gasping breaths and grasping hands - the push and pull of two bodies so in sync with each other that neither one needs to think about what they’re doing, instead they just do it. They can completely trust each other to take care of their needs.The problem is that Keith doesn’t know how it started; he never does. The first time it happened he chalked it up to a drunken mistake. Terrified he'd lose his friend, he snuck out the next day with dread in his heart and was startled when an hour later he found a message on his communicator - Lance's soft voice telling him they should get together again soon.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 225





	Repetition

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like forever ago for a free post s8 zine and honestly forgot to post it on here, please forgive me.

It always ends up like this, every time they get together; gasping breaths and grasping hands - the push and pull of two bodies so in sync with each other that neither one needs to think about what they’re doing, instead they just do it. They can completely trust each other to take care of their needs. 

The problem is that Keith doesn’t know how it started; he never does. The first time it happened he chalked it up to a drunken mistake. Terrified he'd lose his friend, he snuck out the next day with dread in his heart and was startled when an hour later he found a message on his communicator - Lance's soft voice telling him they should get together again soon. 

So they did, and it happened again. It happens every time they see each other. They even end up sneaking out of ceremonies thrown in celebration of them, just so that they can kiss and touch without judgmental eyes infringing on them.

That’s where they are now. They went to a party, some fancy ball on a planet rehabilitated by a race who lost their world in the war. Keith vaguely remembers the glittering blue aliens who let off an alien glow from a red core pulsating inside their otherwise gelatinous bodies. He still wonders how they don’t leave parts of themselves behind as they move.

He doesn’t wonder that now though, sequestered away in a lavish room, decorated with the finest of fabrics and twinkling of lights that make Lance's eyes look like they’re glowing as they stare up at him, too soft, too inviting, too vulnerable. No, Keith tries not to think about anything but the touch of Lance’s hands on his flesh, the faint trace of fingers along his ribs. 

He tries not to think about the guilt he feels every time this happens. Tries not to look too deeply into the overconfident smirk Lance wears, so much like his younger self. So much like he was before that final multidimensional battle, before Lance lost his smile. 

Keith would do anything for that smile, not the smirk, but the genuine, happy Lance smile.

He'll take what he can get, though, and honestly, it's hard to concentrate on what he actually wants as Lance slides a tongue up his cock, maintaining eye contact the entire time. The glittering blue of his eyes only disappears as Keith’s cock slides into his mouth, moving with smooth, practiced ease and hitting every sensitive spot he's learned Keith loves through their many, many encounters.

Hands scrambling for a purchase he digs them into Lance's slicked-back hair, the crisp locks crunching in his grip, tugging lightly and bringing a satisfied moan vibrating up his cock. An abundance of praise comes tumbling out of his mouth; he doesn’t even know what he's saying, just that he wants Lance to keep going. 

When the slick heat starts to pull away, he barely resists the urge to yank Lance back, to buck his hips into him and chase his release into those perfect, dick-swollen lips. He already knows Lance would take it. He would swallow it down without a complaint, just a too-open look on his face as he does it, he always does. But this isn’t about him; it never is in his mind. He’s never the one to initiate it, always letting Lance set the pace. 

Amused eyes turn to look up at him, laughter sparkling in them as Lance chuckles, almost like he can hear Keith’s internal struggle for himself. He stands easily, leaning in to press a few quick open-mouth kisses on Keith's lips, smiling as hands slide down, one cupping his jaw while the other rests on his neck pulling him back in for more. Keith can’t resist rubbing a thumb over the marks on his cheek. He never can.

Long fingers brush along Keith’s shirt, fiddling with the buttons. “I believe we are both entirely too clothed for this.” 

“An easy problem to solve.” Keith's fingers move quickly, unbuttoning Lance's shirt and pushing it down off his shoulders, his hands grip Lance’s hips, pulling him in for another stream of kisses as Keith's own shirt is removed. Lance wastes no time pushing Keith’s already undone pants further down his thighs, prompting Keith to do the same until both men are naked, tumbling backwards onto the bed. 

Their grind against each other is delicious, it makes Keith nearly lose himself in pleasure again. His hands slide along Lance’s body, restless, wanting, unable to pick a spot to stop touching until they’re moving along his ass, gripping tightly to the flesh as he grinds his hips up. His hands shift, middle finger dipping into the start of Lance’s crack and he freezes at the slight moisture he feels there. 

“Lance?” His mind spirals, thoughts quickly turning dark, cynical, self-deprecating. _Of course, Lance would do this with other people._ Keith isn’t anyone special to him; they're just friends who have fun together. Nothing more. Lance is perfect, he's beautiful, everything anyone could ever want. He could have anyone. He could have everyone. Dark eyes meet with blue ones, shifting back and forth between them, unable to focus, too scared of what he'll see, what he'll hear.

He doesn’t even notice the beautiful flush of Lance’s skin, or the way his voice softens. “I knew I’d get to see you today.” 

Confusion overtakes fear, the jealous beast bubbling in his chest pushed down as his brows knit together. _Why would Lance do this with someone else if he knew he'd see me today?_

Lance continues to blush, pulling his hand away from its position on his chest to cover Keith's on his ass, pulling it closer, past slightly damp skin to press into something _off._

“What the-“

Lance squirms, bucking his hips forward as he pushes Keith's fingers harder into the rubbery object, gasping out a whimper. “I wanted to surprise you, Keith.”

Eyes widening, Keith shifts their position, sitting up with Lance straddling his lap so he can look down over his shoulder; down where both their hands press into the red _thing_ barely peeking out of Lance’s hole. 

“I- is that... a plug?” Curious Keith wraps his fingers around the circular tip, about the size of a dime, and tugs lightly. Lance gasps, hand leaving Keith's to wrap tightly around his neck. Keith watches as the tapered toy slowly slips free, it’s bright red color glistening with lube. He pulls until it's slipped entirely out of Lance's hole.

“Do- do you like it?” Lance sounds hesitant, nervous. 

Keith swallows in awe. “You did this... for me? H-how long has this been in there?”

Squirming Lance presses closer, rubbing his cock against Keith's abdomen. “I- I put it in shortly before you came to pick me up.”

“It’s been _hours_ since I picked you up, Lance. You must have been so uncomfortable.” Keith brushes his fingers over Lance's hole, attempting to soothe the uncomfortable feeling he must have gone through. 

Back bowing Lance moans loud, pushing back onto Keith's fingers. His moan cuts off as Keith breaches the stretched opening. Eyes wide Keith watches as Lance pants, a look on his face that brings warmth to his chest and a flutter into his stomach. “Keith, _please_. I want you. I don’t know how long I'll last. I just kept watching you all night; you look so good, feel so good. _Please._ ”

Unable to resist Keith crooks his fingers, watching as Lance moans out, body going taut. “Lube?”

Lance stands quickly, Keith’s hand dropping away as he rushes to his overnight bag, left open on the floor, and digs out a bottle. “get further up on the bed, I wanna ride you. Gonna make you feel so good.” 

Nodding Keith slides back until he’s appropriately settled on the center of the bed. Wearing that same heart quickening soft smile that controls Keith's life Lance walks forward, crawling onto the bed and kissing the uncut tip of his dick before continuing forward. “Keep your eyes on me, Keith. I want you to see only me.”

Before Keith can reply Lance is dribbling lube on his hand, running it along Keith’s cock and slicking it up. The sweet smell of juniberry fills the air as Lance throws the bottle aside, raising to line himself up and press down onto Keith's dick.

Within minutes Lance’s ass is fully seated on his hips, and both of them are moaning out in unison. Not giving Keith any time to adjust Lance starts to move, raising and dropping back down in a steady hard rhythm, dick bobbing in the air with every downward stroke. 

A finger presses into Keith's chin, drawing his eyes up to meet with Lance’s hypnotic gaze. They stare into each other’s eyes, Lance’s hand slipping from his chin, down his chest to grab his hand and lace their fingers together. Leaning in he shifts their angle, pressing their joined hands into the bed beside his head. 

The change in position leaves them practically nose to nose. Keith licks his lips, mouth parting on empty words. “ _Fuck_ , Lance.”

“Me too baby. God, me too.” Finally closing his eyes Lance closes the small gap between them, noses brushing together before their lips meet in a soft kiss. It's chaste, just one light press after another, lips barely parting until they’re both unable to hold back their panting gasps. 

Moaning Lance's name into his mouth Keith bucks his hips forward, his whole body gone hot as he spills his release inside of his lover. His free hand moves without thought, knowing from experience just what Lance needs to finish. Practiced fingers wrap around the length of his dick, pulling along the slight curve and up to the tip, pressing lightly into the flesh and swirling.

Back arching Lance cums - his seed painting along Keith's hand and chest. Violet eyes watch him, enchanted by the beauty that's graced him with such attention. An image he'll have etched into the back of his mind for all of eternity. 

Body still shaking from his release Lance pushes off of Keith, flopping down beside him and pulling their entwined hands to his lips. With a soft, satisfied smile he places a kiss to the back of Keith’s hand. “You always know how to make me feel good.”

Keith smiles back, pressing his own soft kiss to Lance’s forehead before pulling his hand free and standing up. He crosses the room to the bathroom, wiping himself clean before wetting a cloth and heading back to the bed. The look on Lance’s face always hurts him at the point, the sad, heartbroken face of a man who just remembered that he can't forget his past with a little sex. Keith's learned long ago not to look at Lance once they’re done.

Even still the sad look haunts his nightmares. 

Once he finishes cleaning Lance up as best he can he leans over, placing the softest kiss at the base of his spine then moving to pull away. He has to get dressed and leave now, just like they always do. Even if he doesn't want to. It’s routine at this point. 

Pushing up straight he turns towards the bathroom, intent on putting the towel back, but the warmth of a hand stops him. Long fingers wrap around his wrist drawing his eyes over his shoulder into tear filled blue ones. “I wish you wouldn’t always leave after.”

“Lance I- you know I'm not the best at comforting people.” Keith turns his head away.

“ _Comfort?_ The only reason I need comforting is that you never stay.” Lance tugs on his arm, but Keith refuses to look at him. “I want to do things with you Keith, _other_ things. We could go to a movie, make dinner together, watch a meteor shower, even just cuddle on the couch with cocoa!”

Keith's mind spins, eyes widening. _Those all sound like…_ “Like… a date?”

“Yes! Keith, _exactly_ like a date. I’ve been trying so hard all this time to show you just how much you mean to me. So why can’t you see me?” Keith turns at the hitch in his breath, rushing forward to wipe the torrent of tears now escaping across the glowing marks on Lance's cheeks. 

“Lance, you’re all I ever see. I've been watching you for longer than I care to admit. You tell me to keep my eyes on you, but I've never taken them off. You’re _perfect_. Beautiful and kind — everything anyone in the universe would be blessed to have. And you want… _me?_ ” 

Watery eyes look up at him in a glare strong enough to kill. “Why the fuck wouldn’t I Keith? You’re strong, brave, a hero even after the war - you spend so much time helping others that you forget about yourself. I'm so scared that one day you’ll forget about me, too.”

“I could never forget you, Lance.” Leaning forward Keith presses a soft kiss to his lips, then the corner of his mouth, then his cheek, smiling as Lance begins to giggle. “So how about that date, got anything in mind?”

Lance hums, tapping his chin. “Well, there is a delicious feast with fun music back at that party. Plus, it was thrown in our honor.”

“You want our first official date to be something so public?”

Scoffing Lance cups his face pulling him in for another kiss. “How else will I let the universe know you’re off limits?”

An hour later Keith finds himself on an illuminated floor, arms wrapped around Lance’s waist as his wrap around his neck, tugging lightly at the hair there. The lights around them swirl and glow, casting multiple colors across every surface, but Keith doesn't notice. His eyes stay entranced by soft, smiling blue of Lance's own as they sway together in a world of their own.

He doesn't know how it all started, still chalks it up to a drunken night that may have gone too far. But now, looking down at Lance, he thinks maybe, just maybe, that night hadn't gone far enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! You can find me on twitter @succubustykiss!
> 
> Your comments and kudos fuel me.


End file.
